I Saved Too Many Girls and Caused the Apocalypse 2
''' '''is the second volume of the light novel series of the same name. The volume was released on October 1, 2011 by Hobby Japan and scheduled for released on March 17, 2017 by J-Novel Club. Synopsis Hobby Japan After overcoming that harrowing day, Rekka was back to living his ordinary life together with Satsuki, Iris and Harissa. However, such calm days were only a brief respite! Soon, Rekka is dragged into the troubles of various new heroines. Unable to ignore their SOS, he gets into more messes trying to save them all. …Rekka’s ingenuity is put to the test once again in a village sealed deep under the ground!↑ Ore Ga Heroine O Tasukesugite Sekai Ga Little Mokushiroku!? Vol. 02. Hobby Japan, 2011. Translated by Misa-chan from Ore ga Heroine in English. J-Novel Club Rekka has somehow managed to survive that crazy day, and tries to settle down into a new daily life with Satsuki, Iris, and Harissa, but he doesn't even get a moment's chance to catch his breath! Yet again, he's thrown into stories where he has no choice but to rescue the damsel in distress, this time in a village closed off beneath the surface of the Earth!"I Saved Too Many Girls and Caused the Apocalypse: Volume 2." Amazon. Amazon, n.d. Web. 31 Jan. 2017. Chapters Prologue Tsumiki Nozomuno While sitting alone in her family's empty restaurant, Nozomiya, Tsumiki contemplates about the business' unfortunate situation. Due to the decreasing activity in the shopping district, as well as the opening of a chain restaurant in front of the station, Nozomiya could no longer sustain itself and was on the verge of closing. In spite of her parents' assurance, she determines that the best option to rescue the business is through renovating the menu. However, as a waitress, Tsumiki does not possess any prior experience with cooking, particularly since her parents forbid her from entering the kitchen. Nevertheless, the poster child remains resolute in overcoming the challenge. Tetra Metra Retra Underneath the earth exists an subterranean village and temple populated by the descendants of a line of guardians created from dirt by God. The inhabitants were tasked by their Creator to guard the Hall of Sealing which imprisons an enormous ancient monster that once brought destruction on the surface out of pleasure and enjoyment. In the present, Tetra, the daughter of the current village chief, listens to a report from one of the villagers on the Seal as their surroundings tremble. After falsely assuring the villager that there was no danger of the seal being broken, Tetra laments on their current situation as the miracles provided from God that allowed them to sustain their lifestyle had also rendered them indolent. Furthermore, although she had discoved a method to oppose the Monster Who Defied God, the guardian deemed the nature of the solution overly cruel to utilize. As such, her remaining option was to travel above to locate assistance in spite of her people's indifference. Nevertheless, Tetra cared deeply for her home and thus prepared to depart for the surface. ? The creature known as the Beast yearns to exact revenge for eternity on the Monster Who Defied God that betrayed and imprisoned it. Regretful and wrathful, the Beast can only fear for the outside world while it continues to wait for the opportunity to defeat the Monster until that day finally arrives. The Shopgirl and the Dark Matter TBA The Mole People and the Magical Girl TBA Prayers and Betrayal TBA The "Monster Who Defied God" and the "Beast" TBA Connecting the Threads TBA How We Fight When We're Powerless TBA Epilogue TBA Prologue 2 TBA Characters TBA Illustrations TBA Trivia TBA Versions Tetra Lea Rekka Tsumiki cover vol2 J-Novel LN.jpg|J-Novel Club References Category:Light Novel Volume